


Новый клиент

by Vodkyrie



Series: Шпионская семья [2]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), The Gentlemen (2019), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: — Флетчер, с чего ты взял, что я буду с тобой работать?— Все просто: я — хитрожопый продажный журналюга, а ты — хитрожопый адвокатишка. Мы идеальная пара, Джимми, дорогой.
Series: Шпионская семья [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830523
Kudos: 6





	Новый клиент

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно собственным твитом:  
> https://twitter.com/vodkyrie_/status/1270472590893727745

Ранним утром по пути в свой новенький офис на Чатерхаус-стрит, адвокат Джеймс Макгилл, для клиентов Сол Гудмен, размышлял о том, как хороша жизнь в Лондоне по сравнению с Альбукерке. Воистину, афера с “исчезновением” в Штатах и переездом сюда была одной из лучших его идей. Адвокат-американец с низкобюджетной рекламой, но высокой квалификацией, не брезгующий ничем для достижения цели, быстро стал известен в определенных кругах. 

Его визитки передавались от банкиров из Сити политикам из Вестминстера, к нему советовали обращаться для решения “проблем деликатного характера” в закрытых джентльменских клубах вроде “Диогена” (исключительно на языке жестов) и “Танкервилля” (главное, не забыть обвинить в своих бедах лейбористское правительство) и все прекрасно понимали, что означает совет “Лучше звоните Солу”. Слегка подгнившее высшее общество, коррумпированные чиновники, плутоватые банкиры — все они, в той или иной степени, нуждались в нем,а и старина Джимми был счастлив решить любую проблему этих снобов в твидовых пиджаках, за определенную плату, разумеется.

Однако, все же была в этой бочке меда охренительно огромная ложка дёгтя — пронырливый журналист по имени Флетчер. Этот скользкий говнюк последние полгода стабильно появлялся в жизни Сола раз в неделю, чаще всего в пятницу, с непристойными предложениями. Однажды у него выгорело и Джим позволил Флетчеру отсосать у него. Минет был фантастическим, как потом шутил сам Флетчер: “Журналист обязан хорошо работать языком”, но большой любви между ними не случилось, к великому сожалению Флетчера. Макгилл считал его своей личной персонификацией геморроя, который ему в свое время пророчил Говард Хэмлин, и не ждал от встреч с этим писакой ничего хорошего. 

Поэтому сейчас, войдя в свой кабинет, Джеймс сделал глубокий вдох и мысленно сосчитал до десяти, чтобы с порога не отправить непрошенного гостя в далекое путешествие с чемоданом не самых приятных пожеланий. 

— Заставляете клиентов ждать, мистер Гудмен. Нехо-ро-шо. — Протянул Флетчер, вальяжно развалившийся на диване для посетителей, том самом, на котором отсасывал Джеймсу, и одарил адвоката ослепительной улыбкой в тридцать два фарфоровых винира. 

Мужчина проигнорировал посетителя, молча пересек кабинет, швырнул портфель из крокодиловой кожи на стол, устроился в своем кресле и только после этого задал Флетчеру вопрос, который тот слышал с начала своей журналистской карьеры.

— Флетчер, с чего ты взял, что я буду с тобой работать? — Сол внимательно следил за своим плутоватым посетителем. 

— Все просто: я — хитрожопый продажный журналюга, а ты — хитрожопый адвокатишка. Мы идеальная пара, Джимми, дорогой. — Флетчер игриво подмигнул адвокату со своего места.

— Использовать оскорбления в качестве доказательств так себе идея, говорю тебе как юрист. — Сол раздраженно вздохнул и потянулся к коробке с сигарами. 

— Но, darling, я же сказал чистую правду. — Журналист улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, от чего Гудмена передернуло, и выразительно посмотрел на коробку с сигарами. — А если ты хочешь взять в рот что-нибудь длинное и толстое, то у меня есть предложение получше, чем твои дрянные сигары. 

— Блядь! Вы, бриташки, всегда о хуях думаете? — Сол с громким стуком закрыл коробку с сигарами и отодвинул подальше от себя.

— Только когда рядом горячий мужчина, Джимми, дорогой. — Флетчер адресовал собеседнику еще одну улыбку. 

— Флетчер, кобелина ты озабоченная, что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал катить ко мне свои яйца? — Гудмен устало провел ладонью по лицу.

— О, самую малость, Джим. Просто согласись стать моим адвокатом. Тебе даже не придется защищать меня в суде, просто потому что я могу не дожить до суда. — Мужчина встал с дивана, в два шага пересек кабинет и, облокотившись на край стола, наклонился к лицу собеседника. — Просто составишь мое завещание, отдашь одному серьезному мужику парочку бумажек и всё. Мы разойдемся как в море корабли.

Гудмен недоверчиво хмыкнул. Он не первый день был в этом бизнесе, чтобы повестись на разговоры этого журналюги о том, что все будет так просто. 

— Во многом знании многие скорби, но я предпочитаю знать все, так что скажи мне, Флетчер, кому ты перешел дорогу в этот раз? Даже имея компромат на Микки Пирсона, ты заявился ко мне с приглашением на свидание. — Адвокат откинулся на спинку кресла и, скрестив руки на груди, внимательно посмотрел на мужчину. — Мне нужно быть уверенным, что мне самому не понадобится завещание. 

— Тогда можешь выписать чек на поминальную службу по своей уверенности уже сейчас. Я, как ты выразился, перешел дорогу Ричарду Роуперу. 

— Ричарду Роуперу? Будь добр, освежи мои воспоминания: это тот британский аристократишка, который подмял под себя половину вашей разведки, полиции и все каналы сбыта оружия в Восточной Африке?

— Мой дорогой Джимми, не все гении преступного мира “британские аристократишки”. По крайней мере, Роупер к ним, аристократам, не относится, но в остальном ты прав. Видишь ли, я слил МИ-6 кое-какую информацию о нем, раньше, чем успел слить Роуперу информацию о его драгоценном новом протеже по имени Джонатан, поэтому мне необходимо завещание. Завещание и человек, который после моей кончины в стиле лучших фильмов о шпионах, передаст Ричарду доказательства порочной связи некоего Джонатана Пайна и МИ-6.

— И ты считаешь, что у меня _настолько_ атрофирован инстинкт самосохранения, что я соглашусь на это?

— Я считаю, что сто пятьдесят миллионов в качестве гонорара смогут ненадолго заткнуть твой инстинкт сохранения твоей шикарной задницы, Гудмен.

Адвокат Сол Гудмен многое повидал в своей жизни, провернул сотни афер и не раз был на волосок от смерти, но никогда еще ему не предлагали _такой_ гонорар. Сол Гудмен первым назвал бы себя конченным кретином, если бы хоть на мгновение подумал об отказе Флетчеру. 

— Думаю, я могу взяться за ваше дело, мистер Флетчер.


End file.
